


Gatito en apuros •°• kitty in distress

by CKA3CKA



Series: Kurogiri son [1]
Category: M - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All For One, Good Parent Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Kurogiri is Shirakumo Oboro, Parent Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Parental Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Protective Kurogiri (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKA3CKA/pseuds/CKA3CKA
Summary: Si le preguntas a Kurogiri, el no sabe por que.Pero ahora habia un menor en su bar, empapado, desnutrido y traumatizado.•°•If you asked to Kurogiri, he don't know why.But now there was a minor in his bar, soaked,  malnourished and traumatized.
Relationships: Kurogiri & Sensei | All For One, Kurogiri & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Shirakumo Oboro
Series: Kurogiri son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088636
Kudos: 16





	Gatito en apuros •°• kitty in distress

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck All for one

Si le preguntaras a Kurogiri, él no tendría una respuesta.

Si estuviera obligado a dar una razon del por que, deducirá que como es su misión cuidar al sucesor del maestro, podría ser que es parte de él preocuparse por un niño (aún no sabe si el protegido de All for one es un niño, pero probablemente lo sea si Kurogiri tiene que estar aqui) asi que deduce que esa es la explicación del “¿por qué?” cuando trajo a este menor andrajoso y empolvado al bar. Ese día había decidido dar un paseo, normalmente no lo haría ya que podía ir a donde quiera teletransportandose, pero sentía que necesitaba unos minutos caminando lejos del lúgubre bar, ~~y~~ ~~el atemorizante All for one junto a su escalofriante doctor .~~

No había problema alguno ya que se encontraba lloviendo, lo que hacía a la gente desistir de salir de la seguridad de sus casas por lo que no había problema con ser visto. Estaba bastante tranquilo caminando algo inconsciente de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor cuando sintió como una cosa pequeña chocaba contra sus piernas.

—Lo siento, no estaba viendo por dond- 

Se cortó al ver al infante tembloroso y sucio frente a él: estaba empapado dejando ver su delgadez (como si no hubiera comida en un par de días) a través de la ropa, tenía la cabeza agachada lo que no dejaba ver su rostro por una cortina de su cabello de azul claro, sostenía sus manos en puños contra su pecho y se encontraba descalzo con las plantas de los pies algo heridos. Con varios estremecimientos el niño se acerco mas a el hombre nuboso para estar bajo el paraguas con intención de escapar del aguacero. 

—Joven, ¿te encuentras bien? – Se arrodillo frente a el infante quien se alejó rápidamente y pudo vislumbrar como caían unas gotas detrás de su pelo. 

En ese momento la imagen del niño pequeño fue reemplazada por la de un gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia en una caja, que realmente no quería ~~NO DEBÍA~~ dejar ahí solo, triste en el frío ~~y~~ ~~aunque~~ ~~llegaba tarde a la escuela~~ ~~,~~ no pudo evitar ayudarlo.

Así que tomó al pequeño y se lo llevó.

Ahora había un menor en su bar empapado de pies a cabeza y desnutrido ya con un charco de agua en donde se encontraba. Ya con el niño ahí, se da cuenta que no sabe qué hacer a continuación, tenía conocimiento de cómo hacer comida y lavar ropa, pero no tenía el cómo consolar a un infante aterrorizado.

Empezó a pensar en lo básico: El niño temblaba por el frío (más que nada por la lluvia), así que necesita un baño caliente; se ve desnutrido, por lo que hay que alimentarlo. Decide que lo más urgente es evitar que se enferme el infante, por lo que con una de las sábanas que usa para cubrir la barra cuando está cerrado, acobija el niño y los lleva hacia el baño teletransportandose ambos, para que el niño no se resbale yendo al cuarto.

Apenas llegan, abre las llaves de las bañeras para llenar la bañera con la agua tibia para el niño detrás de él que intentaba refugiarse en la tela intentando no tomar la tela con sus manos “ _Debe ser por su Quirk_ ” pensó Kurogiri mientras se acercaba al armario para sacar algunos artículos para el baño como un jabón y un shampoo que era para el sucesor del maestro, que el hombre nuboso suponía que no importaría si tomaba un poco de la botella. Cuando la bañera estaba llena de manera aceptable, sacó al niño de la sábana y lo colocó en el agua tibia, vio como las mejillas del infante pasaban de la palidez a un pequeño rubor más saludable.

El chico parecía más cómodo con el calor y las manchas de suciedad de sus manos parecían disolverse un poco en el agua. Kurogiri coloco un poco de shampoo en su cabello grisáceo para a continuación empezar a lavarlo, dejando un cabello más blanquecino, cuando termino se levanto de su lugar dandose cuenta de que le había dejado la ropa al niño mientras le bañaba.

—¿Puedes terminar de bañarte mientras voy por ropa nueva? – Lo más cerca a una respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada roja fija en él, como si el niño fuera una lechuza dio un parpadeo y ladeo un poco la cabeza. Espero que eso fuera un sí, por lo que se teletransporto hacia el cuarto de Tomura, tomó la ropa más pequeña que encontró y volvió al baño donde el niño miraba sin pestañear sus manos que ya presentaban arrugas pero apenas apareció, el infante alejo su mirada hacia el.—Te traje ropa, aunque no se si es de tu talla. Por ahora, deberías sécate.

Dejó la ropa en lavabo para dejar ir el agua, para posteriormente tomar una de las toallas y pasarla al menor. El niño parecía temeroso ante la perspectiva de agarrar la tela pero lentamente y temblorosamente extendió su mano pero cuando tomó con sus cinco dedos a la toalla, esta rápidamente se desmorona. No le pareció alarmante (como si algo dentro de él, estuviera acostumbrado a ver una descomposición tan drástica), pero el peliblanco en cambio estaba en pánico, parecía realmente asustado por su quirk, como si fuera a vomitar (lo cual seria problematico ya que acaba de bañarse) pero en vez de eso, se atrajo hacia sí mismo rápidamente su manos (apretadas en puños otra vez) contra su pecho para luego encogerse así mismo en bolita.

—Lo siento, lo.siento, lo siento… – Dice entre sollozos el menor temblando.

En automático toma el gemelo de la toalla destruida, envuelve al infante y la saca de la bañera al suelo. Kurogiri no fue hecho para consolar ( _"Mi heredero debe crecer del dolor." Dijo una vez All for one_ ) pero de alguna manera sabe que debe abrazar al niño, murmurar cosas tranquilizantes mientras le dejaba llorar contra él.

—Está bien, está bien, estás a salvo ahora. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Cuando el pequeño dejó de llorar, lo separó un poco para mirarlo viendo un desastre de lágrimas en la cara del infante. — Es tu quirk, ¿no es así? – El infante solo tembló, pero dio un pequeño asentimiento. — Parece ser algo problemática a la hora de agarrar cosas, creo que necesitamos hacer algo con ella.

Sacó de su bolsillo una servilleta de tela, y la rompió en tiritas para rápidamente amarrarla alrededor de los dedos del niño.— Esto posiblemente lo resuelva.

El infante miró sus manos envueltas con curiosidad y asombro, rápidamente agarró la toalla a su alrededor, esperó unos segundos pero la toalla seguía imperturbable. El niño se volteó mirándolo asombrado, con lágrimas y una sonrisa deplorable.

▪◇▪

Después de que el niño fuera alimentado y acostado (Lo dejo en su cama ya que tomo demasiado prestado de Tomura) (igual el solo necesita unas par de horas -de sueño- para funcionar por la semana) volvió al frente del bar al tiempo de que All for one entrará. El señor del crimen parecía extremadamente enfadado como si fuera hacer rodar cabezas, Kurogiri rápidamente le preparó una bebida mientras se acercaba hacia la barra.

—Gracias Kurogiri. –Dijo mientras tomaba el vaso ofrecido para beberlo de un solo trago, después soltó un suspiro.– Al parecer mis agentes son tan incompetentes como para perder un niño.

—¿El joven Tomura se escapó?

— **Nadie se escapa de mi**. –Dijo fuertemente mirándolo fijamente mientras golpeaba la barra con su puño.— Solo digamos… que se perdió en su camino a casa.

Kurogiri salió de su aturdimiento (¿cuando fue que el… ?) Y solo asintió, su maestro se dio la vuelta listo para irse, pero tenía que pedirle permiso. — Maestro, si me disculpa. – Su maestro se detuvo a medio camino hacia la puerta, y lo miro.— Hace poco acogí… un gato. – Algo dentro de él le pedía no hablar del niño.— ¿No hay problema con mantenerlo?

La mirada de su maestro se oscureció ante su palabras.— Kurogiri, ¿sabes cual es tu misión, verdad?

—Cuidar de su suces-

—Vigilar a MI sucesor, velar por su bienestar, seguir sus deseos. Ahora, este… gato ¿No lo distraerá de su misión? –Por alguna razón Kurogiri bajo su mirada como lo hacía ~~cuando su maestro lo regañaba~~.— Si este gato sigue aquí "distrayendo" de tu misión, puede… que tenga que tomar medidas drásticas.

Sintió escalofríos por sus últimas palabras, pero esa era la aura normal de su maestro quien se fue por las puertas en un mortal silencio.

Tendrá que buscar un lugar para que se quede el niño.

  
•°•  
  


If you asked Kurogiri, he wouldn't have an answer. 

If he were forced to give a reason why, he would deduce that since it’s his mission to take care of the master's successor, it could be that it is part of him to worry about a child (he doesn't know yet if the protege of All for one is a child, but it probably is if Kurogiri has to be here) so he deduces that this is the explanation for the "why?" When he brought this ragged, dusty kid to the bar. That day he had decided to go for a walk, normally he wouldn't do it since he could go wherever he wanted by teleporting, but he felt he needed a few minutes walking away from the dingy bar, ~~and the scary All for one with his creepy doctor .~~

There was no problem since it was raining, which made people don’t leave the safety of their homes so there was no problem with being seen. He was quite calm walking, somewhat unaware of what was around him when he felt a small thing crash against his legs. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking wher-” He cut himself when he saw the trembling and dirty infant in front of him: he was soaked, revealing his thinness (as if he wouldn't have eaten in a couple of days) through his clothes, his head was lowered so that he couldn't see his face for a curtain of his light blue hair, he held his hands in fists to his chest and was barefoot with the soles of his feet injured. With several shudders the boy got closer to the misty man to be under the umbrella with the intention of escaping from the rain. 

"Young man, are you okay?" He knelt in front of the infant who walked away quickly and could glimpse a few drops falling behind his hair.

At that time the image of the little boy was replaced by that of a kitten abandoned in the rain in a box, which he really did not want to. ~~SHOULD NOT~~ leave there alone, sad in the cold and ~~although~~ ~~he was late for school~~ ~~, he couldn't~~ No help him. 

So he took the little boy and took him away. 

Now there was a minor in his bar, soaked from head to toe and malnourished already with a puddle of water where he was. With the child there, he realizes that he doesn't know what to do next, he had knowledge of how to make food and wash clothes, but he didn't have the how to comfort a terrified infant. 

So he began to think about the basics: The boy was shivering from the cold (mostly from the rain), so he needs a hot bath; he looks malnourished, so you have to feed him. He decides that the most urgent thing is to prevent the infant from getting sick, so with one of the sheets that he uses to cover the bar when it is closed, he shelters the child and takes them to the bathroom, teleporting both of them, so that the child doesn’t slip going to the room.

As soon as they arrive, he opens the taps to fill the bathtub with warm water for the boy behind him who was trying to take refuge in the cloth trying not to take the cloth with his hands ‘ _It must be because of his Quirk’_ Kurogiri thought as he approached the closet to take out some items for the bathroom such as soap and shampoo that was for the master's successor, which the misty man supposed wouldn't matter if he took a little from the bottle. When the bathtub was acceptably full, he pulled the child off the sheet and placed him in the warm water, watching the infant's cheeks turn from pale to a healthier little flush.

The boy seemed more comfortable with the heat, and the dirt stains on his hands seemed to dissolve a bit in the water. Kurogiri put a little shampoo on his gray hair and then began to wash it, leaving a whiter hair, when he finished he got up from his place realizing that he had left the clothes for the child while he bathed him. 

"Can you finish bathing while I go get new clothes?" The closest to an answer he got was a red stare at him, as if the boy were an owl. He blinked and tilted his head a little. He hoped that was a yes, so he teleported to Tomura's room, took the smallest clothes he found and returned to the bathroom where the boy looked without blinking at his hands that already had wrinkles but just appeared, the infant looked away towards him. “I brought you clothes, although I don't know if it's your size. For now, you should dry off. “

He left the clothes in the sink to let the water go, to later take one of the towels and pass it to the child. The boy seemed fearful at the prospect of grasping the towel but slowly and shakily extended his hand but when he took the towel with his five fingers, it quickly fell apart. It didn't seem alarming to Kurogiri (as if something inside him was used to seeing such drastic decomposition), but the white-haired kid instead was in a panic, he seemed really scared by his quirk, as if he was going to vomit (which would be problematic since just bathed) but instead, he quickly drew his hands (clenched into fists again) against his chest and then curled himself into a little ball. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ..." The minor says between sobs, shaking. 

Automatically he takes the twin from the destroyed towel, wraps the infant, and pulls him out of the bathtub onto the floor. Kurogiri was Not made to comfort ( _“My heir must grow out of pain.” All for one once said_ ) but somehow he knows that he must hug the boy, mutter soothing things while letting her cry against him. 

"It's okay, it's okay, you're safe now. There is nothing to worry about.” When the little boy stopped crying, he pulled him apart to look at him seeing a mess of tears on the infant's face. “It's your quirk, isn't it?” The infant only trembled, but gave a little nod. “It seems to be somewhat problematic when it comes to grabbing things, I think we need to do something with it.”

He took a cloth napkin out of his pocket, and tore it into strips to quickly tie it around the boy's fingers. “This will possibly solve it." 

The infant looked at his wrapped hands with curiosity and amazement, quickly grabbed the towel around him, waited a few seconds but the towel remained unfazed. The boy turned around looking at him in wonder, with tears and a deplorable smile.

▪◇▪

After the boy was fed and put to sleep (He left him in his bed since he borrowed too much from Tomura) (and he only needs a couple of hours -sleep- to function for the week) he returned to the front of the bar at the time to All for one will enter. The crime lord looked extremely angry as if to make roll heads, Kurogiri quickly made him a drink as he approached.

"Thank you Kurogiri." He said while taking the glass offered to drink it in one gulp, then he let out a sigh. “Apparently my agents are incompetent enough to lose a child.” 

"Did young Tomura escape?" 

" **No one escapes from me.** " He said sharply, staring at him as he hit the table with her fist. "Let's just say… he got lost on his way to home." 

Kurogiri snapped out of his daze (when did he…?) And just nodded, his master turned around ready to go, but he had to ask his permission. “Master, if you'll excuse me.” His master stopped halfway to the door, and looked at him. ”I recently embraced ... a cat.” Something inside him cried to him to not talk about the child. “Is there no problem with keeping him?” 

His master's gaze darkened at his words. "Kurogiri, you know what your mission is, right?"

"Take care of your success-" 

“Watch over MY successor, watch over his well-being, follow his wishes. Now, this… cat, won't distract you from your mission?” For some reason Kurogiri lowered his gaze ~~like he did when his teacher scolded him~~ ~~. “~~ If this ‘cat’ is still here distracting from your mission, I may… have to take drastic measures. 

He felt chills at his last words, but that was the normal aura of his master who left through the doors in deathly silence. 

He will have to find a place for the child to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for read.
> 
> •°•
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
